Rune grump to cuddle
by DaChocolat
Summary: Entry for Fraxus Week 2014, Prompt: Cuddles


"Look at me!"

…

Orange hues roaming over the person who was standing right in front, known as Freed Justine. Self-appointed captain of the team the lightning dragon of Fairy Tail had established; The Raijinshuu. Crimson coat, two belts giving it an even more special touch, and the sheath in which the sword of the rune mage found rest most of the time. Piercing and clear greenish blue eyes. And the long green tresses, tied to a short pony tail at the end. Two lightning-bolt shaped strands of hair sticking out from his head. No doubt. Distinctive. Yes, that was Freed Justine. And currently the mood of said individual was anything but at it's eminence. In fact, the blond could almost feel the grumpiness the other radiated what was more than unnecessary simply because one look at the younger male was enough to tell that he was kind of…ill-disposed.

"Hm?..I'm looking. I'm always looking."

"Laxus!"

"What?"

"That's not what I meant! Obviously! Look. At. Me."

…

…

"Well…I guess it's raining?"

And at that comment the green-haired man couldn't help but leave an exasperated snort to resonate, then pursed his lips while digits reached up to brush the completely soaked bangs out of his face. Usually he had no issues with this part of his hair covering the majority of his visage, but usually it wasn't w e t. And now it was nothing but an annoyance. His beloved red coated soaked as well, sticking to his fairly slim but thoroughly fit body. Uncomfortable. Oh, and how uncomfortable that was. Some lonely raindrops still running down his cheeks, slowly and more of them dripping of from his hair. There was no doubt that his entire appearance was perfect for this kind of weather - not. It was actually the worst what could happen to him, as for weather conditions. Heat? Heat was no problem at all and while he didn't necessarily liked the coldness itself it was nothing he could not handle, plus he was actually fond of the cold months, more than of the warmer ones. But right now everything he wanted was to get rid of his clothes, exchanging them with something warm and drinking a tea - and perhaps some more sympathy from a certain blond. Another huff, and fingers of his right hand began to press his hair together in order to let more of the water come off as he couldn't care less about whether Laxus' floor would be covered with water drops as well or not. Besides, his flooring was drenched anyway.

"Yes, surprise surprise. It's raining. Such a great insight."

"No need to get all crusty, ya know."

"…Hmph."

Probably not the best idea, but the dragon slayer couldn't help but smirk slightly at that, edges of his mouth curving as he observed the other attempting to doff his most characteristic piece of clothing; the coat. And Freed noticed this grin out of the corner of his eyes, though kept quiet for now except for the low noises which could be considere g.

"And you call me Mr. Grumpy…" Oh oh, the smirk widened.

"…" And greenish blue eyes narrowed.

And for a few moments silence kept lingering. Muscular arms folded across the taller man's chest, one eyebrow slowly raising as the other proceeded to struggle with his attire. The white boots he was always wearing had been thrown into a corner of the hallway as soon as he had set foot in Laxus' apartment and slow but steadily almost any piece of his clothing was stripped off up to that point at which he was left standing there with only his boxer shorts on. A sigh. And the jutsushiki mage slowly raised his head, turquoise hues still narrowed.

"Stop staring or I will throw something."

"Hm. You said look at me earlier, didn't you?" Smirk, smirk.

And one index finger was raised as Freed was about to retort, mouth half open already only for it to press his lips on each other again the next moment. With puffed out cheeks he was glaring at the blond, slowly lowering his hand again as he wanted to start collecting the clothes to neatly fold them just as the deep voice resonated once more.

"Naw, come here."

A chuckle had sneaked onto the lightning dragon's countenance by now, replaced the teasing smirk, features more gentle than before. _Kind of cute_ , that was what he thought about the rune mage right now. With his puffed out cheeks and light red color which began to cover his face. _Mhm, adorable._

"Oh…Oh, no don't even try to kiss up to me now…!"

…In point of fact, however, it had worked already. And the green-haired male was more than aware of it. He knew he could hardly say 'no' to that particular man. Especially not in such a case. Perhaps he had…overreacted? Once he had put the garments aside, he turned around to face Laxus again though was still staying silent. And another moment. And another one. Until he rubbed his cheek and walked towards him, having his eyes averted.

":..Sorry, Laxus. I didn't mean to—"

But as soon as he had arrived, he could feel one finger on his lips. Cyan shades looking at it before shifting to the individual it belonged to.

"Don't say anything. Just come here now."

…And again he felt the need to apologize, though did as he was told and let himself plop next to the other on the couch. Hesitant glances were thrown at the lightning magic user, but the expression he was currently wearing altered fast as those arms moved to embrace him, gently pulling him closer what intensified the flush on his cheeks immediately. Greenish blue eyes still not daring to return the gaze the other was giving him; he could literally feel it. Though it didn't take long until complacent warmth was sending a sensation through his body which was to his liking. Much more to his liking than the feeling he had received due to his soaked clothing and hair. Yes, it would take some time until his hair would be completely dry again but…now all his attention had shifted. All he could focus on was this gesture, he appreciated so much and was making him happy. And of course on the male who was accomplishing it. Looking up to the blond now, a slight smile spread across his visage as one hand reached up to stroke one of Laxus' cheeks before he finally shifted and snuggled into the blond male, letting a contented sigh escape between his tiers. So close, so warm. Carefully, his eyes would go shut, the smile stretching and remaining as he rested his head on lightning dragon's chest. And soon he could feel a hand, running its fingers through his wet hair and even though it felt different than usually…if felt good. After a couple of heartbeats had passed, it halted in its movements and he could feel Laxus' arm embracing him again as well as he noticed that the other had planted a small kiss on his cheek which was still rosy.

"Better?"

After hearing the whispered question, he clung even more to the one who was offering him warmth right now. To the man he loved.

"…Mhm…Much better…"


End file.
